Mobile communications technologies are continually evolving. It is common for wireless/mobile networks (e.g., cellular telephone networks) to support multiple different protocols and standards, as operators transition to newer technologies. Transition is gradual, and older technologies tend to stay in service to support users who lack the impetus or finances to upgrade to newer technologies. There are multitude of different technologies some of which are offered as paid services while others are offered as “free” services such as wi-fi access points by businesses offering free Internet access for its customers. The quality of service (QoS) of these services can be varied and may also change during an access session. It may be useful to switch from one service to another when the QoS drops.